The present invention relates to an operations processor and in particular, but not exclusively, to an operations processor such as a multiplication processor.
Mathematical tables are known in the art to aid teachers and mathematicians alike for providing the solution to routine operations. Such mathematical tables include a multiplication table, a square root table, a table of squares, logarithms, trigonometric functions, exponential functions tables and the like. Recently electronic calculators have replaced traditional mathematical tables. One known disadvantage with using electronic calculators is that persons do not learn the tables and become familiar with them.